As Everything Changes
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: As Danlie and Danny adjust to living together, Jazz shows up again. But why is she so calm about the Reaper situation? And why is Danny being sent to prison for shooting someone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I'm writing this while the internet's down. Lucky you people. Introducing book four, As Everything Changes!

234032

Danny sighed at the quiet. Danlie had been officially tired out yesterday after playing air tag across the whole city. Now, it was _too_ quiet.

_**There's a death-time nearby,**_ Demo declared suddenly. Danny jumped, sitting up straight in shock. He'd never seen Demo this alert before.

_Where?_ Danny knew better than to ignore him.

_**Not sure yet. It's tomorrow, though.**_

_You're sure?_

_**Yes. Positive.**_

_Should we tell Clockwork?_

_**Definitely. Jo's still on the loose. We need to get there first, and we can't be sure without Clockwork's help. Make a portal, qui—**_

"Danny?" a soft voice asked from across the hall.

_Now__ she wakes up,_ Danny thought, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Danlie?"

The girl came into the room, twisting a piece of her short black hair. "Sam just called to check in. She was asking about your arm."

Danny grimaced. There was a bandage wrapped around half his arm, from halfway to his wrist to his bicep, reminding him of the shootout. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

Now Danlie rolled her eyes. "_Sure_ you are. Just like you were fine when Ian locked you out that one winter."

He winced at the reminder. That was the only problem he had with his little clone, the fact that she constantly spewed out information, pain he wanted to keep locked up in his mind.

_**At the risk of sounding like your sister, you shouldn't keep that go se bottled up.**_

_Psychologist much, Demo?_

_**Only sometimes.**_

"Danlie, what did Sam say?" he bit out, his eyes flashing bright green in warning to her.

She blushed. "She wants you to call her back."

He bit his lip. "I'll call her later. First, I need to visit someone."

"Who?" she asked, following behind him as Danny moved into the kitchen.

"A friend," he said cryptically. He handed her some money. "I'll be out all day, so you're on your own for food. Order something. I'll have Jay check in on you."

"Uh, okay."

He turned fully to her. "I'm sorry about this, Danlie, but something _very_ important just came up. You understand, yeah?"

She knew the look he was giving her. It was desperate, begging her to listen to him and not ask questions. She knew that look too well. She'd used that look to hitchhike to Amity Park. She knew the only answer she could give him. "Yeah. Go ahead, Dan."

She knew that relieved look, too. "Thanks," he sighed. "I'll be back in a few hours." He disappeared through the front door.

She knew he'd tell her in time. "You better…."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

After a quick explanation to Jay, Danny found himself in an abandoned alley in ghost-mode. He checked to make sure no one could see before waving a hand in the air in front of him. A glowing green portal opened up. With another glance, he decided it was safe and jumped in, the portal closing behind him.

The greens and purples of the Ghost Zone surrounded him immediately. A shiver ran down his spine as the death-cold sunk into his bones. He always hated when he first landed in the Ghost Zone. The chill could—and would—kill any human unfortunate enough to fall in without protection. As a half-ghost, it still had more effect on him than the other ghosts.

He looked to the right, seeing a giant tower in the distance. With a slight smile, he flew towards it. He landed on the floating rock nearly an hour later, angry with himself for not being able to pinpoint a location for his portal to show up. Clockwork was hovering there, waiting for him.

"Hello, Daniel, Demogorgon. What brings you two to my home?"

"A death time," Danny said, allowing Demo to speak through him.

Clockwork's expression turned grim. "I see. Where?" He led the way inside, stopping in a room full of mirrors.

"I'm not quite sure," he answered, glancing into one of the mirrors. He caught a glimpse of Demo's time before Clockwork raised an eyebrow and waved his staff, causing the mirror to spin around. He grinned sheepishly. "All I know is, it's near my home."

"So, you are saying it is in Amity Park, yes?"

"Yeah. And, I think Jo knows about it." Another mirror caught his attention now. This one, too, showed the past. A dark shadow was looming up, red eyes shining out as a brown-haired man beat someone angrily.

Clockwork sighed and spun the mirror with another wave of his staff. "She does, but it is not your fault." Clockwork glanced up at him, saying, "Can I speak with _just_ Daniel for a moment, Demogorgon?"

Both gaped for a moment before nodding. Danny felt Demo's presence fade away to the back of his mind, like he'd fallen asleep. A faint echo of _**Good luck**_ reached him.

"Wh—What, Clock—ckwork?" he asked weakly.

"Daniel, I must warn you."

"A—About what?" Now, he was _really_ nervous, and not just because of the vision he'd seen in the last mirror. He didn't need those memories surfacing. But it was _never_ good news when _Clockwork_ had to warn you.

"Everything will come back," he said cryptically. "It will all come back to haunt you."

That was another thing about Clockwork. When you wanted him to be blunt, he fed you riddles.

"_What's_ coming back?"

"All of it."

Danny tilted his head, and instead turned his attention to a third mirror. He saw a vague shape and a bed, then heard crying echo through his mind. A flash of light flew at him from the mirror, and he was shocked to find himself suddenly on the other side of the room, Clockwork having teleported him and taken the blast himself. "Wh—What was—?"

"Some of these mirrors, Daniel," Clockwork bit out in a rare display of anger, "are of violent things to pass. You cannot see these, and they will make sure you never do see them."

"But, what was that one?"

"It is not important now! What _is_, is that you know and heed my warning!"

"But all you keep saying is that it's 'all coming back'. I'm no good at riddles, Clockwork. That was Jackie."

Clockwork sighed. "Keep it close to you, Daniel."

Danny blinked. Did Clockwork seriously think _that_ wasn't a riddle? "Wha—?"

"Keep your promise close."

He gasped as the memory caused him to pull down the collar of his usual high-necked shirt. His hands fumbled for a moment before grabbing onto a chain choker. Dangling from it was a silver, half-rusted padlock that shone dully.

Danny glanced down at it, remembering _everything_. Remembering his promise.

_I will __never__ go back. I will __never__ see him. I will never be __that._

"A—Alright, Clockwork," he gasped, barely above a whisper as his face paled in realization. "I—Is that a—all?"

"No. Please, will you call Demogorgon back? I must warn him, too. Alone."

"Okay." He closed his eyes, letting his hand fall from the choker and his collar, hiding it once again as it was hidden every day. He felt his mind switch places with Demo's.

His bright orange eyes looked up at Clockwork. "Yeah?"

"I want to warn you. Stay calm through all of it." Instead of allowing Demo the temptation of looking in the mirror that had just begun showing a glimpse of the future, Clockwork moved in front of it. Demo raised an eyebrow at this, but ignored it. "Stay calm, Demogorgon."

Not quite understanding but knowing this would be important, Demo nodded.

"Something is coming, Demogorgon," Clockwork continued. His eyes seemed weary, and Demo suddenly realized he looked older, even older than his normal old form. "Something from Daniel's past. Something he has been keeping from you. You will need to keep him from going insane during this. He will need you and Danlie both through this, whether he realizes or not. Whether he _wants_ to or not. You must pull him through this. You cannot fail."

"Got it. And, Clockwork?"

"Yes, Demogorgon?"

"Thank you, for helping us."

"I am glad I could."

Demo brought Danny's mind back and told him to make a portal back. Both hid their memories of Clockwork's warnings from the other. Both knew the other would explain when the time was right.

Danny quickly made the portal, arriving right in the same alley they left from.

_**C'mon,**_ Demo told him cautiously, trying to refrain from letting his worried thoughts seep through their connection, _**you still have to call Sam.**_ His mind slunk back to the shadows in his head.

Confused by Demo's sudden quiet, Danny tilted his head before deciding it was nothing. After all, Demo had probably been given worse news before they'd been joined.

_Right,_ he said instead. _And Danlie's probably spent all the money I gave her on __junk food__._

_**She's a kid, Dan. Let her live a little.**_

_I __never__ ate that bad when __I__ was her age!_

_**Dude, you were a **__**health nut**__** when you were her age!**_

_And she's my clone. She should be a health nut, too._

Only slightly worried now that they were joking again, Demo laughed as Danny entered the building, checking in quickly with Jay.

"…well, she didn't burn anything down…."

"Oh, **that** makes me feel better," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Dan, she's like you. She's stubborn, but she means well."

"…I know. I just…." He sighed. "I'm not used to being an older brother."

"Just wait 'til she starts picking up guys."

Danny groaned.

"Dan, Sam called three more times while you were out."

"_Chikoshu_…. I'll go call her now."

" 'Kay, Dan."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

Danlie had crashed on the couch after, apparently, pulling out everything she could find. Danny had to step carefully around all his things, putting some back into place, just so he could get to the phone and dial.

"_Hello?"_

"Sam? It's Danny."

"_Oh, you're finally back!"_

"Yeah, sorry about making you wait so long."

"_It's fine. Things are actually pretty boring around here."_

"No murders?" he gasped in mock-shock.

"_Not today, at least."_

"I'll be back in tomorrow, okay?"

_**No, you won't,**_ Demo said, glazed over in his mind. _**You'll be in the museum to stop Joaqui.**_

"Er, sorry, day _after_ tomorrow."

"_Oh? Why the change?"_

"My arm's bothering me again," he said, managing to not stutter. There was a flash of guilt for lying through his teeth, but he forced it down.

"_Really? Do you want someone to come over? Or call a doctor?"_

"No, it's not _that_ bad. I just think it'd be best if I wait another day before coming back in."

"…_oh."_ She sounded vaguely disappointed. _"Okay. So two days?"_

"Yeah, two days." Guilt popped up again, and, this time, he couldn't find the strength to force it back down.

"_Alright. See ya then."_

"Yeah…. See ya."

234032

A/N: Wow, I threw in a lot of random stuff in there. I think it's like twice as long as it is in my notebook. It certainly seems like it.

Anywayz, there be the first chapter of book four, some random foreshadowing, and a glimpse (not really much of one, but…) of Demo's and Danny's pasts. Yay! Byez, y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, guys

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, guys! I finally got done finals, so I should be doing good this summer with updating. However, I warn you. I'm taking a German course over the summer so I don't have to take it next year, so things may take a little while. Also, I will be working on revising and continuing two of my older stories, Halfa and a Genius and Changes of Heart. So those should be updated sometime.

Unfortunately, I've also been having _way_ too many new fic ideas, so I've been writing some of those out. I'm trying to keep everything up to date, though, so hopefully I can do that even through my senior year this year. Ugh, why'd I take seven weighted courses…?

Anywayz, I be seventeen on Tuesday!! YAY DRIVING!! XD

234032

Danny could be seen biking through town with his eyes closed and his nose in the air. A car horn blared behind him as he haphazardly crossed the street, eyes still shut tight.

His mind was completely black except for that strange smell and the conversation he was having with Demo.

_**You should've told Danlie,**_ Demo hissed.

_Yeah? Why?_

_**So someone would know where to find you after you get run over.**_

_Ha, ha. Just tell me where to go._

_**Fine. Left. **_Danny spun his handle bar, tilting with the bike as it curved beneath him. Another horn echoed through his mind. _**Yes, piss off the guy driving an eighteen-wheeler. **__**That's**__** good for your health!**_

_Directions, not sarcasm._

_**Sigh. Left again. No, not that far! …Good. Now, straight twenty clicks.**_ He counted off in the background.

_Clicks?_

_**That's the old way we measured. Two.**_

_How do you know all that? Where to go?_

_**Four… I've experience. …Five.**_

_In hunting down a __smell?_

_**Nine… not **__**any**__** smell… twelve… **__**this**__** one… fifteen….**_

_And "this smell" is…?_

_**Eighteen… **__**death**__**… twenty. Right.**_

Danny turned, moving forward again as he cut off a convertible with his eyes closed. _Wait, you mean, __this__ is what __death__ smells like?!_

_**Only to a Reaper. Left here.**_

_It smells so… __sweet__, though!_

_**Dan, you're a full-fledged Reaper now. Death **__**is**__** sweet to you.**_

The teen's mind flickered to his parents, his sister. _No, it's not._

Demo seemed to wince in their mind. _**Well, it hasn't been before, but that's because I hadn't fully surfaced. LEFT!**_

Barely missing a car, Danny turned onto a side street, still not looking. What do you mean by fully surfaced? His nose scrunched up, and not from the increased smell.

Demo was silent for a long time, then, finally, **…nothing, never mind. Right.**

Danny swerved, finally opening his eyes. In front of him, a large building loomed up. He gaped in shock for a moment, still moving, before jumping off his bike, allowing it to crash into the bike rack as he ran inside.

He burst through the door, nose in the air to catch that scent again. He didn't even notice the woman taking in deep breaths of it.

Well, until he ran into her.

"Hey!" she yelped as both crashed to the floor. Danny jumped up quickly, turning to help her up.

She looked up at him the same time he looked down at her.

_**Ohhh, crap,**_ Demo hissed.

"_Danny?_"

"_**Jazz?**_"

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

"Hey, Sam!" Tuck called out as she walked in. "Where's Danny?"

"How'm _I_ supposed to know?"

"Uh, you're the one in love with—OW!" Tuck rubbed his head where she'd hit it. "Dammit, I _just_ got rid of the bruise from that locker!"

Sam glared. Tucker gulped. "So," he said weakly, nervously, "Danny?"

She sighed. "I don't know. He said his arm was bothering him again."

"And that's weird _because…?_ He got _shot at_, Sam. Of _course_ his arm would hurt!"

"I just… I think he was lying."

"So, where _do_ you think he is?"

"Honestly?" She sighed again. "I've got no clue…."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

"J—Jazz! What are—Why are _you_—Why are you _here?_"

_She's not s'posed to—!_

Demo sensed Danny's growing panic and quelled it. _**Sh, the death-time is coming.**_

Danny tensed more. _Which is __why__ I'm worried!_

The woman turned to him, looking confused. Her red hair fanned about her, her blue-green eyes pulled into furrows. "Danny, what's going on?"

He stumbled over his words in his rush. "Wha—What do y—you mean?"

"Someone—Someone's going to…" she sighed. "I don't understand it, but someone's going to die. I _feel_ it. It's—I've never felt it before…. I—I… I _like _it…."

Danny sighed. "Jazz…. I'm sorry…." He hung his head, dark blue hair covering light blue eyes.

Jazz brow crinkled in confusion again. "You're…? For what, Dan?"

"F—For everything." _I can lie to Sam without stuttering, but make me tell the truth to Jazz and I'm Jello!_ "For Mum and Da. For Jack. For… For Demo and Jo…. _For you._"

"Me? What on earth do you have to be sorry for _me_ for?" Her frown hardened. "Wait, Jo? Demo? Danny, who are—?"

"You haven't met Demo, but you know Jo."

An eyebrow flew up. "I—I _do?_"

"Yes."

"How—D—Danny, _how_ do I know her?"

"You know her… because she's _inside_ you."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

"Sam? You okay?" Lancer asked when he noticed her pacing through the room.

"Huh?" She glanced up at him, then shook her head slowly. "Yeah, I—I'm fine."

Lancer knew that trick. "But…?" he prompted.

She sighed. "But, I'm worried."

"For Danny." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, for Danny. I know he got shot and all, but he healed really quickly from that thing with Paulina."

"And you think he should've healed just as fast now."

Finally, someone understood. "Exactly! I—I'm worried that he's… that he's in… in some kind of trouble…. I just don't know what."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

"Danny," she said, calmly, rationally, "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the psychologist, right?"

He groaned. Of _course_ she didn't believe him! "It's _true_, Jazz! And Demo's in me! But we have to get you out of here before Jo wakes up!"

She could hear the panic in his voice, but she hoped to reason it out. "_Why_, Danny? _Who is Jo?_"

"She's… She's Joaquima. She can sense death-times, just like Demo. She—She _enjoys_ killing dying people. Demo tips Clockwork off."

Jazz understood what that meant… _if_ it was all true. "…And… And Demo?"

"Demogorgon," Danny amended out of reflex. "He's her little brother."

"Her perfect little brother." Her eyes had glazed over.

Danny's panic grew, but Demo snuffed it. _**She's not awake… yet.**_ "…Yes," he whispered.

"Like you."

"Yes."

"And she—she's competitive?"

"Just like you."

"Dan, you've _got_ to tell me. Is… Is _she_ the reason Mom and Dad—?"

He didn't need her to finish, nor did he want her to. "No. Demo's the reason Clockwork got to them first."

"Then… then she's—"

"Yes, Jazz. You're—_we're_ Reapers."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

"Sam, want me to call him?" Tuck asked, brow creased in worry, both for her and Danny.

The nervous woman looked up at him. "C—Could you?"

"Sure. I'll be back in just a minute."

"I'm _positive_ you don't have a single thing to worry about, Sam," Val said, hoping to calm her some. "Not a _single_ thing."

"I don't know…. I'm just…. He's still hiding things from us."

"Yeah…."

The two women sighed as Tuck walked back in, a grim expression of his face. Sam jumped away from Val, immediately even _more_ worried.

"So?" she demanded, begged.

Tuck gave her a long look before replying. "He's not at home."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

"Danny, she's—I can't hold her back for long."

He was full-out panicking, surprised that she _wasn't._ "W—W—What am _I_ s'posed to—?"

"That thing has steel bullets, right?"

Danny followed her gaze down to the SIG he carried with him, nodding. "Yeah, it does. But, what's _that_ got to do with—?"

"Shoot me." He got whiplash turning his head to stare at her, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. She sighed at him. "You hit me in the heart, and she's gone. No more Reaper."

"But _you'll_—N—No, Jazz, I—I can't _possibly—!_"

"Then give _me_ the gun." She was grim, her face completely serious. "_I'll_ do it."

"_NO!_" Both stood still for a minute, trying to come up with a solution that would work as Danny's yelp echoed through the hallway. "You—You won't be able to hold her back once you've got a weapon, trust me."

"Then you _have_ to!"

"No, Jazz, I—I _can't!_"

"Do it, Danny. _Quickly_. _Before_ she gets out!"

"No—I—" He tried to think of another way.

Demo, who had tried to avoid his mental eye contact as much as possible, wondered briefly if this was what Clockwork had meant before turning to face Danny down. _**There's no other way, Dan. You **__**have**__** to.**_

"…Okay…."

He pulled the gun out, taking careful aim at his only living sister. She stood there, waiting for the bullet and breathing in that wonderful smell that surrounded them both.

"Go ahead, Dan," she sighed, breathed. "I'm ready."

"I'm not!"

"_Just do it!_" she snapped before her expression softened at his hurt face. "And, Danny?" He stared back at her, eyes shining. "Thank you. For explaining. For _everything._"

_**BANG**_

She dropped to the floor, red blood pooling around her.

He sniffled, unable to stop the tears that flowed from his face, mingling with the blood. "You're welcome… Jazz…."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

"S—So, where—where _is_ he?" Sam looked back and forth between all of them.

"Danlie said he needed to check something," Tuck answered, shrugging. Only his face gave away his worry. "Dunno what, though."

"Oh." She hoped she wasn't being that obvious.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tuck smirked. "No need to be _worried!_"

"I—I'm _not_ worried!"

"Aww, Sammy's got a crush!"

Sam grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him toward her and to her eye level. "_Call me Sammy again and I'll kill you_," she snarled.

"And yet you say nothing about the 'crush' line."

"Because I don't have one."

"And your denial proves you do."

Dash's phone rang, and he answered it as they fought. "Hello?"

Everyone, even Sam and Tuck, watched as his eyes grew wide and his skin pale. "Got it," he whispered, "be right there." He hung up.

Four voices spoke at once, five had Kwan been in the room. "So?"

"…There's been a shooting. The only suspect is… is Danny."

234032

A/N: Whew! Just in time for my b-day!! Well, see y'all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright

A/N: Alright! So I'm sorry to keep you all waiting so long for this, but, unfortunately, the summer got away from me in between German classes (to skip a level and avoid a teacher I don't like) and AP summer work, along with a 4-H trip (w00t CWF!!) and my family's vacation. Busy summer.

So, back to you for the first time since June (?), I present to you As Everything Changes!!

234032

Danny had moved forward onto his knees by the time Lancer and the others arrived. When he had seen she was no longer breathing, he'd administered CPR. His mind was spinning; he was working on instinct.

Meanwhile, Demo had whispered in his head, _**Jo could still be in her….**_ in a ceaseless mantra.

The thought never passed his subconscious.

He ripped off part of his jacket to stop the blood, not noticing where the bullet was. When the police _did_ arrive, an ambulance took her away, glaring at him though he tried to save her. He didn't even resist as Val cuffed him.

After all, he'd just killed the only _real _family he had left.

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

Sam was the lucky one who got to drive Danny to the police station. She glanced back at him every few minutes, realizing he was barely even _breathing_ on his own. They'd had to force him away from his spot on the ground. He hadn't moved since, sitting there just staring at his feet.

She couldn't say she didn't expect him to be like this. Wouldn't _she_, if she'd shot her sister, be in that kind of shock? But there had to be _some_ kind of reason behind it, there just _had_ to! Either he'd gone crazy, or….

She had to jerk at the wheel to avoid crashing headlong into a car going the other way at the realization. She glanced backward, noticing that Danny still hadn't responded.

…Or his sister had.

That could be it. She could've been doing something wrong, and Danny shot at her to stop her.

But no matter what, Danny was looking at a few days in jail before a trial. And that was only if he cooperated.

…Oh, dear….

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

His life had, _again_, changed drastically in just a few minutes. He felt like he'd been dropped back in the nineties, with Lancer questioning him. Only this time, he wasn't just a bloody witness. He was a bloody _suspect_.

"Why'd you shoot her?" Lancer yelled.

He continued to stare down at his feet.

"Had she done anything wrong? Was she attacking you? _Why?_"

Danny continued to ignore him, instead listening to Demo.

_**Jo might be gone, but you **__**killed**__** your **__**sister**__** because of **__**my**__** stupid problem! I shouldn't have told you to….**_

_No, if you hadn't she would've taken the gun from me. We __both__ know how dangerous Jo is with a weapon. Hell, she's even dangerous __without__ a weapon! If Jazz had taken that gun to her heart herself, she'd be alive and everyone else in the building would've been dead._

_**Either way, she's gone.**_

"_FENTON!_"

Danny jumped, finally looking up at Lancer's bright red face.

"Answer. The. Question."

"Wha—What was the question?" he croaked, speaking at last.

"Let's start with my first question, shall we? Did you shoot your sister?"

"Y—Yes."

"Why did you shoot her?"

"Because I had to." His voice was getting progressively smaller.

"Did she attack you or someone else?"

"N—No."

"Then _why_ did you '_have_' to?"

"Sir, I—I can't answer that question."

Lancer looked down at him, eyes narrowing. "Then _I_ can't keep you out of prison."

45 3\/32/7-!\6 (-4\635

The cell Danny was put in already held someone. And, unlike Danny, this guy actually _wanted_ to kill someone.

He was burly yet skinny, and reminded Danny of some of the bullies at his school. It didn't help any that he was about ten years older than Danny.

But Demo seemed to think it was funny the Danny was so afraid of the murderer.

_**A Reaper that's scared of a killer, ha!**_

_Shut it, Dem._

_**I'm sorry, would you like to cower in fear in peace?**_

_Demo…._

_**Sorry… it's just…**__**so**__** hilarious!**_ Demo lapsed into chuckles, leaving Danny alone for a while.

The murderer walked over to him, glaring. "What are _you_ in fer, kid? Stealin' Daddy's car?"

Danny settled into a defensive stance, backing up a few steps. The man laughed.

"You think you can actually _fight_ me, boy? You're not in some fancy mansion any more, punk, you're in _my_ house." He moved at Danny, who ducked and dodged around him. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that most bullies underestimated their targets and moved slow.

The man turned toward him, snarling. "You're not gonna make it outta this alive, kid. Hope 'Daddy' doesn't mind."

" 'Daddy' is _dead._"

"Oh, really? Then what about Momma? She _worried_ 'bout you, boy?"

"Nope. She's dead, too."

"So, you're just some orphan who got in trouble, huh?"

"Basically."

"No one to go home to?"

"Only my sister."

The man laughed. "Cute sob-story, kid, but I'm not buyin'. You think lyin's gonna stop me from killin' you, huh?" He threw a show punch.

Danny grabbed his arm and twisted it around. The man yelled out. "Nope, I think _I_ am." He let go, kicking the man down in front of him before settling back into his stance.

The man got back up, growling at Danny. "You've got some nerve, kid, tryin' to hurt me like that!"

"_Trying_ to?" Danny laughed. "By your howl, I think I _did_ hurt you!"

The man ran at him, throwing out his fist. Danny dodged around, spin-kicked him, and jumped to kick him to the floor. The man fell harshly and didn't move. Danny relaxed, walking around to check that he was breathing.

The man sat up, pulling one of Danny's feet out from under him. He landed on his back, his head hitting the hard ground. He blinked the spots out of his eyes as he stood back up.

The killer stared at him. "_How the hell're you still standing??_"

"Hard head," he answered, rapping his knuckles against the spot he had hit. The murderer's eyes widened when he looked at Danny's. He could've _sworn_ they'd been _blue_ a minute ago….

Demo smirked mentally. Danny's mind had blacked out, so Demo took over.

The next day, Danny woke up to see the man on the ground, knocked out cold. Demo was still grinning.

_What'd you do?_ he asked in shock.

_**Taught him not to mess with us.**_

_Geez, first Paulina and now __this….__ Remind me not to get on your bad side…._

"Fenton!" the guard now standing at the door barked.

Danny jumped, turning to him. "Y—Yes?"

"You've got a visitor." The door opened, and the guard looked around seeing the man on the floor. "What happened?"

Danny shrugged. "He was like that when I woke up."

_**Good job. Technically, not a lie.**_

_Shut up._

_**Done.**_

The guard gave him a look and led him to where a _very_ familiar blue-eyed girl was waiting at a table.

"_Danny!_" she squealed, running over and hugging him. "Oh, my god, are you okay? I heard and rushed over here and I told Vlad and—"

"Sh, Danlie, I'm fine," he answered, watching out of the corner of his eye as the guard left. "What is it?"

"Dan, they told me you shot Jazz."

"Yeah, I did. But she's dead, so that means Jo's gone for good."

Danlie's face grew somber, a sad look in place. "Danny, they took her to the hospital."

"What? But why didn't they—?"

"Dan, you—you tried to save her, right?"

"I gave her CPR, but it wasn't—"

"It worked."

"Wha—?"

"She _lived_, Danny."

234032

A/N: Okay, so I totally couldn't kill Jazz off. However, that also means Jo's still alive. Now, I better go finish my summer work, so read and review, please!!


End file.
